


Jared’s Arrest and Aftermath

by Andi4



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andi4/pseuds/Andi4
Summary: Don’t hate me but I couldn’t get this out of my head so I had to write it down. I love Jared with all my heart, now and forever but I couldn’t shut off my brain. I hope it all works out for him. This has one more chapter to go





	Jared’s Arrest and Aftermath

Chapter One  
Awake and Hungover

Jared woke up in a jail cell. His head was pounding and the inside of his mouth felt like an animal died inside of it. 

“Rise and shine, Mr Padalecki,” the officer said.

Jared felt like crap. He was so hungover that every bone in his body was sending out an SOS.

“When can I get out of here?” Jared politely asked.

“Soon, “ his jailer replied.

Jared sat up and reflected. Oh boy was he in deep shit. The remembrance of last night’s events was starting to sink in. It turned his stomach so much that he had to hurl into the toilet which was thankfully next to the bed he was lying on.  
It didn’t make him or his mouth or stomach feel any better.

A few hours later his jailer was back.  
“You’ve been bonded out,” he informed his tenant.  
“Thanks,” said Jared. It was time to face the music. Although he knew it would sound more like a symphony orchestra or a marching band.

They're going to line me up and shoot me, he thought. That might be preferable to the shit storm I’ve got coming my way. What would Sam do, he asked himself.

John Tolland, his lawyer was waiting for him outside.  
“Hello, Jared,” the attorney greeted him.  
“Hey, John, thanks for coming,” Jared replied.  
“No problem, Amigo. So you’re in a bit of a spot.”  
The attorney filled him in. He was excused from production until Wednesday. There would be a court date of November 18. He had permission to fly to Vancouver. He was forbidden to say a word on social media or to talk about it. He was charged with two Class A misdemeanors. They would work it all out.

“Go home to your wife and kids,” his lawyer advised him. “They’ve been waiting for you. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”  
Jared gulped. Oh shit. Gen was going to kill him.

Jared walked into his house and into Gen’s waiting arms.  
“Baby, I’m so sorry…” he started to say.  
“Shush, it’ll be ok, Jay.” She held him while he cried into her neck. She kept holding him for a while until she felt him calm.  
“Go upstairs and take a shower and lie down. I’ll be up soon.”

Jared made his way into the warm shower with a toothbrush. He didn’t think he’d ever be clean again. He shed a few more tears in the shower, his guilt overwhelming him.

After his shower, he laid down on his bed. Maybe if I go to sleep, I can escape this nightmare for a little while. He closed his eyes and slept.

Gen came up and woke him gently. “Honey, you awake?” She asked her husband and the love of her life. He opened his hazel eyes and looked at her sweet compassion filled face.

“Yup. I’m afraid so. Let me have it.”

She lectured him for about ten minutes. She told him his self care sucked, he wasn’t a kid any more, he had responsibilities to his family, his job, his fans and his friends . She told him he couldn’t go on hiding his feelings about the show ending. His fears about losing the great community that had been his home for 15 years. He had to work through it. Alcohol was not the way to deal. All through her lecture he hung his shaggy head down. He cried some more, listening to his wife deliver truth he didn’t want to face. When she was done, she hugged him good and proper and told him to go back to sleep a little while longer. She’d send up the kids when dinner was almost ready.

He woke to his kids squealing. “Hey kids,” said Jared. “Come and give your dad some sugar.” All three jumped up on the bed and cuddled in.

Gen came up and found them. She got into bed with them. Together they would work through all of this.  
“I wish I would never have to leave this bed,” Jared sighed.  
“Everyone’s been calling. Jensen, Misha, your folks, your sister, your brother, your agent, production. Jensen, Jensen and Jensen again.Twitters been going crazy. Unfortunately there’s a tape. TMZ has it.” Gen reported all the bad news at once.

Jared let out a huge breath. “First things first. I have to call Jensen, don’t I,” he asked hoping for a way out. “He’s going to be so pissed off…”

“He sounded concerned, Jay. You know how much he loves you. If he could have seen this coming, he never would have let you leave Vancouver. He feels a little bit responsible.”

“No, this is not on him. It’s all on me. Every bit of it,” he said trying not to weep anymore.  
“Come on, kids. Let’s go down and have dinner,” said Gen handing Jared his phone.

Jared stared at it looking at the time and calculating the time in Vancouver. Austin was two hours ahead of Vancouver making it five pm up in Canada. Jensen will take a dinner break in about an hour. I’ll call him then he rationalized.

Calling himself a coward he shot a text to Jensen’s phone. It said:  
Hi, call me when it’s your dinner break. ❤️ Jared.  
Ten seconds later, Jared’s phone rang.  
“Hey,” said Jared.  
“Hey,” replied Jensen.

There is silence for about twenty seconds while they breathed around each other.  
“Ackles, I’m so sorry,” began Jared.

“Don’t, Jay. Just don’t. You fucked up big time and I owe you a serious beatdown but not now, not yet.” Jensen took in a deep breath.  
“What’s going on? Why, Jared. Just tell me why?”

“You’re right. I’ve fucked up big time. I’ve let Gen down, you, the cast, crew, my family, my friends and the fans,” Jared started sobbing. He hated letting down Jensen after the great family they created.

“Hey, hey, hey, stop that right now. Pull your head out of your ass and listen to me. I've got you, Gen’s got you, the whole family’s got you. We’ll get through this together. You are not alone!” Jensen spoke firmly using a bit of his Dean voice. “Have you talked to your therapist yet?” Jensen asked his closest friend, more like a brother.

“Nope. I’ve talked to no one except for my lawyer, Gen and you,” Jared got himself under control.

“Gen and I will handle it. You’ll go see him tomorrow, kick this thing in the ass, you’ll come back to work and put this behind you.” Jensen imparted confidence and love with his words.

“But not before I personally kick your ass, you idjit!” Jensen just had to put that out there.

“You and the rest of the world,” said Jared, feeling a little bit sorry for himself.

“Shut up. You know you deserve it. What the hell were you thinking?” Jensen began his lecture. He told his closest friend what a poor choice he’d made, how he jeopardized the show they both loved, how he put himself in danger, how that negative publicity would impact him. He delivered it lovingly but he had to get the message through. This behavior was unacceptable and there could never be a repeat of it. Jared wept through most of it but understood it was given to him with all the concern in the world.

“What about the fans,” Jared asked. “Will they disown me? What about the cast and the crew? I’m never going to live this down,” he said.

“Shut that shit down right now, Jay,” said Jensen. “ Everyone’s got your back. Your fans have been coming out in droves with support. Everyone who loved you yesterday still loves you today. Sure there are haters out there. There’ll always be haters but they don’t matter. You matter, I matter, Gen matters. Our family matters. The rest is just bullshit. Now I’ve got to get back to work. I’ll call you later.”

“Ok, Ackles. I love you.” Said Jared.

“Love you too,” said Jensen and they hung up.


End file.
